


Флакон

by PolkaFrog



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Обман, дети, магическая школа, начало дружбы, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaFrog/pseuds/PolkaFrog
Summary: Варлос спрятал флакончик себе в карман. Решено. На следующем уроке зельеварения он подольёт это Брэндону в котёл. У мальчишки ничего не выйдет или выйдет что-то настолько отвратительное, что преподаватели решат перевести его в группу для дурачков, и Варлос наконец-то перестанет сжимать кулаки при виде этого зазнайки.





	Флакон

Варлос ещё раз внимательно оглядел свои ингредиенты для зелья. Главное было вовремя подкинуть флакончик, а как именно — дело техники. А техники у маленького тифлинга было ни занимать. 

Преподаватель — черноволосый полуэльф в мантии культа — ходил от стола к столу, проверяя, как учащиеся мешают зелья и как они справляются с подготовкой ингредиентов. До Брэндона ему оставалось ещё полряда. Времени было много, но растрачивать его впустую было нельзя.

Варлос закинул несколько травинок в котёл и перемешал их с остальным варевом. Внимательно пробежался глазами по оставшимся бобам и травам, колбочкам с эссенциями. Брэндон суетился рядом, пытаясь одновременно выжать из бобов сок и мешать зелье, совершенно не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг. 

Преподаватель перешёл к следующему столу. Варлос сунул нос за стол к Брэндону.

— Может, тебе попробовать их давить, а не резать? Ой! — Варлос неудачно двинул рукой, и бобы покатились на пол. — Я сейчас подниму!

— Ничего, я сам. — Брэндон присел на корточки, и потянулся за так некстати укатившимися ингредиентами. 

Варлос стремительным движением поднёс к губам всё это время зажатую между пальцев колбочку, зубами вытянул пробку и быстро, пока Брэндон не поднял голову, вылил содержимое в котёл, а флакончик оставил рядом с горелкой, с противоположной стороны от Брэндона. Дело было сделано. 

Брэндон поднялся, положил бобы на досочку и попробовал их давить плоской частью ножа. 

— О, так действительно лучше! Как ты догадался? — Мальчик удивлённо и с долей восхищения посмотрел на Варлоса. В груди что-то неприятно закололо.

— Мы так дома делали, чтобы продукты меньше переводить, — немного резко ответил тифлинг. 

Вспоминать о родителях всё ещё было больно, хотя прошло целых три месяца, почти целая жизнь, как ему казалось. Вспоминать о них из-за Брэндона было неприятно вдвойне.

Варлос вернулся к своему котлу, убавил огонь, высыпал в него остатки магических трав и тщательно перемешал. Было чем-то похоже на готовку супа, только не нужно было зажимать нос, чтобы не чувствовать запах испорченного мяса. Если мясо в супе вообще было.

Преподаватель подошёл к Брэндону. Тифлинг насторожился. 

Брэндон при нём высыпал такие же магически травы, что были у Варлоса. В том же количестве. В тех же пропорциях.

Содержимое котла странно зашипело.

Дети начали поворачивать голову в сторону странного шума.

Котёл начало потряхивать.

— Всем отойти! Живо! — закричал преподаватель, уже в следующую секунду начиная накладывать какое-то заклинание.

Брэндон стоял на месте как вкопанный, полными страха глазами смотря на котёл, уже начинающий чуть ли не скакать на месте.

В следующие три секунды произошло сразу несколько событий.  
Жидкость в котле вспыхнула живым огнём.

Варлос ринулся в сторону Брэндона, со всех сил отталкивая его в сторону.  
Котёл взорвался.

В глазах весь мир стал красно-оранжевым, левую половину тела словно пронзило миллион игл, всё разрывалось от боли. Варлос закричал, инстинктивно зажмуривая глаза, пытаясь справиться с болью, пытаясь понять, что случилось. 

Он не успел. 

Что-то полилось на него, резко охлаждая кожу. Запоздало Варлос понял, что он горит. А ещё, что в левую руку впились огромные осколки чугуна. 

Боже.

«Я чуть не убил его», — пронеслась в голове последняя мысль перед тем, как всё пропало.

Варлос упал.

***

Первыми пришли звуки.

Что-то шуршало. Скрипело. Монотонно стучало по полу. Совсем рядом раздался звук выдвигаемого ящика. В него что-то положили и задвинули обратно. Потом что-то поставили где-то рядом. 

На тумбочку.

Он понял, что лежит в кровати, накрытый тёплым мягким одеялом. Что нечто тугое и тканевое сдавливает левую руку. Болит левый бок. 

И он не может открыть левый глаз. 

В испуге Варлос распахнул правый. 

Он не сразу понял, где он. Это помещение он видел только один раз, на экскурсии в свой первый день в культе. Больничное крыло. Большое светлое пространство со множеством кроватей, со странным запахом чистоты и лекарств, витающем в воздухе.  
Варлос повернул голову на звук и увидел сидящую на кровати Молли.

Молли была эльфийкой с особым талантом к лечебной магии. Он была доброй, часто появлялась в библиотеке, читала вводные лекции по магическому искусству. У неё был мягкий и приятный голос. Варлосу она нравилась. Немного напоминала маму.

— Проснулся? — Молли подняла на него свои голубые глаза. Варлос кивнул. — Хорошо. Давай посмотрим, как проходит процесс заживления.

Она поднялась и подошла к нему. Приподняла одеяло, позволяя тифлингу вытащить из-под него забинтованную руку. Смотреть на неё было страшно — тут и там расплывались кровавые пятна. Варлос боялся предположить о том, сколько же осколков из него вытащили и сколько шрамов останется. Молли тем временем начала снимать бинт.

— Не больно? — мягко спросила она.

— Немного, — не соврал Варлос. А потом неожиданно для себя спросил: — Вы знаете, что с Брэндоном? С остальными ребятами?

— С детьми всё хорошо. Филеас защитил всех барьером. Брэндону всё-таки немного досталось, но намного меньше, чем тебе. Варлос. — Мальчик оторвал взгляд от руки, с которой моток за мотком Молли снимала бинт. — Это важно. Ты не погиб, только из-за своего врождённого сопротивления огню. Но даже это тебя не уберегло от осколков и влияния огня. У тебя тяжёлые ожоги и раны. Я все их залечу, не останется и следа, не переживай об этом. Это был очень героический поступок, но, я очень тебя прошу, береги свою жизнь.

Варлос низко опустил голову.

— Хорошо, — тихо ответил мальчик.

Он не думал, что всё так обернётся. Что кто-то пострадает. Что кому-то будет больно. Варлос хотел только насолить Брэндону, насолить так, чтобы его перевели в другую группу, чтобы они виделись только на совместных уроках или тренировках. Чтобы можно было с ним драться без замечаний от преподавателей. Чтобы он наконец-то переехал в другую комнату. 

Варлос терпеть не мог этого зазнайку. Не выносил его придирок к культу. Пока Варлос радовался тому, что их просто кормят, Брэндон ныл о том, что в тарелке мало мяса. О них заботились. Воспитывали. Давали знания. Брэндон воспринимал это, как что-то обыденное, а Варлос хватался за каждый день, проведённый здесь, боясь, что всё это окажется сном, и он проснётся в тесном трюме корабля, пропитавшемся кровью и потом рабов. Брэндом даже чёртову ночнушку носил, как что-то привычное, а Варлос в первый день не мог поверить тому, что для сна есть специальная одежда. 

Но сейчас… Сейчас казалось, что-то идёт не так.

Молли наложила свежие бинты. Рука почти не болела. 

— Спасибо, Молли,— всё также тихо ответил Варлос.

— Береги себя, лучик, — улыбнулась эльфийка. — Захочешь пить — стакан на тумбочке.

Молли поправила одеяло и поспешила к выходу. Наверное, было время читать лекцию.

Варлос свернулся калачиком и заплакал.

***

небо, красное от крови

крики ужаса вдали

радом плечо друга

уверенный голос читает заклинание

в руках настоящие скимитары

перед ними — Древний Бог

***

Варлос распахнул глаз. Ему впервые снился такой страшный сон. Он огляделся по сторонам, постепенно успокаиваясь, радуясь тому, что всё ещё находится в больничном крыле.

Мальчик с любопытством потрогал повязку на голове, ощупал места, где чувствовал мягкость ваты. Ничего больше не болело. В тайне он надеялся, что скоро его выпустят — не хотелось пропускать и дня занятий. Хотя и попадать сюда в принципе не хотелось. 

Дверь крыла открылась. Из коридора послышались знакомые голоса.

Варлос заинтересованно повернулся в ту сторону. 

Первым вошёл воспитатель. Келв Лайвгард. Сердце Варлоса чуть не пропустило удар. Но потом он увидел идущих за ним ребят и облегчённо вздохнул. Его не раскрыли.  
Брэндона среди них не было.

Мальчик сел на кровати и помахал приятелям здоровой рукой. 

— Варлос! — радостно воскликнула Тия. Эльфийка обогнала Келва и подбежала к Варлосу, обнимая его. 

За ней подошёл Джон и мистер Лайвгард.

— Мы рады, что ты в порядке, — озвучил общую мысль Джон.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Варлос. — А где Брэндон?

Джон повернулся к воспитателю. Тия выпустила Варлоса из объятий и уставилась в сторону окна. Мальчик понял, что ответ ему не понравится.

— Брэндон будет исключён из культа Тысячи Голосов за неподобающее поведение. Он выкрал ценную магическую эссенцию и поставил под угрозу жизни двух десятков учеников. Так что он вернётся домой и потеряет возможность вернуться в культ, — подытожил мистер Лайвгард. 

Варлос уставился на него. Он был удивлён. Он был испуган. Он чувствовал что угодно, кроме ожидаемой радости. 

Брэндона исключат. 

Брэндона, который так старательно вырисовывал буквы в тетради, что высовывал язык.

Брэндона, который следил, чтобы каждый съел положенную ему порцию еды на обеде.

Брэндона, который помогал ему не запутаться в ночнушке.

Нет.

— Ладно, дети, пойдёмте. Варлосу ещё отдыхать и отдыхать. Завтра проведаем его ещё разок, — улыбнулся старичок и повернулся в сторону выхода. Ребята пошли за ним.

Нет.

Только не его.

Нет.

— Нет! 

Все обернулись на Варлоса. 

— Нет, пожалуйста, нет! — Мальчик вскочил с кровати, сделал несколько шагов и чуть не упал, вовремя оперевшись на край кровати. 

В глазу предательски защипало.

— Не исключайте его! Это я… Я виноват.

— Что?

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Варлос? — успокаивающе спросил мистер Гайвгард.

— Я украл флакончик. Я не знал, что это такое, думал, что это просто какая-то вытяжка, ничего серьёзного. Я подлил её Брэндону на зельеварении, думал, что это испортит ему зелье, и его переведут в другую группу. У него и так с этим предметом не очень, а так было бы совсем плохо и… Пожалуйста. Это не он, честно! — снова сорвался на крик Варлос.

Он чувствовал, как щиплет глаза. Как слёзы вот-вот потекут по лицу. Но молчать казалось неправильным. Нужно было говорить. Говорить всё, говорить до конца, говорить, пока не останется слов.

Ему не мешали.

— Можете заставить меня быть дежурным. Или убирать за животными. Дать любую работу, я всё сделаю! Или… — Варлос резко смолк. И сказал. — исключить меня. Это будет честно. 

Варлос замолчал. 

— Почему ты это сделал?! — опомнилась первой Тия.

— Потому что он мне не нравится. Не нравился. Я не знаю!

Варлос низко опустил голову. Несколько слезинок капнуло на каменный пол. Хвост обеспокоенно обвил ногу.

— Раз ты так говоришь, Варлос, — услышал мальчик голос воспитателя. — То и я должен признаться. Брэндон здесь. — Он щёлкнул пальцами, и Варлос поднял глаза, утыкаясь в фигуру смотрящего на него Брэндона, материализовавшегося словно из воздуха.

Он оказался прямо перед ним. Наверное, подошёл вместе с Тией, поэтому Варлос и не услышал. 

На него смотрели удивлённые изумрудные глаза. Без капли превосходства или ненависти. Где только Варлос это в нём нашёл? 

Он не знал, что сказать.

Поэтому инициативу на себя взял старичок-воспитатель. 

— Мальчики, — обратился он к ним. — Вам нужно поговорить друг с другом. Очень хорошо поговорить. А мы с ребятами пойдём. Когда закончите, можете возвращаться в свою комнату. Оба, — улыбнулся мистер Лайвгард.

И они ушли.

Брэндон сел на соседнюю кровать, а Варлос вернулся в свою.

И они заговорили. 

Варлос рассказал, чём не нравился ему Брэндон. Рассказал свой план. Извинился. Много-много раз. Сказал что ему очень стыдно и он не хотел, чтобы котёл Брэндона взрывался. Не хотел, чтобы у мальчика из-за него были настолько серьёзные проблемы. 

Брэндон говорил о родителях. Рассказал, как хотел попасть на учёбу в культ. Как готовился. Как ему не хватает мамы. Как он хочет со всеми подружиться. И что снова потерял свой меч.

— Он в нижнем ящике шкафа. Я его туда спрятал, — признался Варлос. — Я всё время его прятал, потому что ты мне не нравился. Но теперь мне кажется, что ты хороший.

— Я рад, — сказал Брэндон и протянул ладошку.

— Я тоже, — сказал Варлос, протягивая свою.

И они пожали руки.


End file.
